Disco Fever
by Kementari
Summary: Heero gets possessed by the Spirit of the 70s. Need I say more?


**A Touch of Disco Fever**   
***********************************************************

  
  


In the house of Gundams, all was quiet. At least, that's always the way it looks from the outside..   
But for the most part, the innards were relatively quiet. That is, unless you were looking into the window of Heero Yuy's room, where a strange psychadelic light was shining..   
Heero woke up and stared vacantly at the wall, a strange light in his eyes. He slowly got up, reached for a toolkit and headed towards the garage..   


Duo was the first one up, and the first one to realize something was wrong. First off, there was no constant clicking coming of keys from Heero's room, and secondly, he hadn't heard any gunshots.   
Quatre was the second one to wake up, and he also had the out-of-place-feeling. Trowa was third, and Wu Fei was last.. (after being jarred out of his sleep by one of Duo's practical jokes)

The four slowly slinked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Heero wasn't there. They checked the living room, then the living room, and finally (and with much reluctance) headed towards the Gundam's resting place.   
The room was oddly dark, and there was a strange smell in the air.. Hair gel and oil?   
"Guys, I have a seriously bad feeling about this.."

Suddenly a spotlight appeared on Wing Zero as a voice began to sing: "At first I was afraid, I was petrified. I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights, Just thinking how you've done me wrong, I grew strong.."   
"No.. no, it can't be.." Wu Fei hissed slowly.   
And then they all saw it.. the complete, utter horror!!   
Heero was standing on the Gundam, dressed in a white disco tuxedo and very large platforms. Not only that, but he was actually singing..   
"I learned how to get along!! And so you're back, From outer space, I just walked in to find you   
Here without that look upon your face,"   
"Trowa, what's happening?" Quatre gulped.   
Not daring to speak, Trowa simply covered Quatre's eyes and ears with his hands.   
Heero spotted them and a strange, sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Well now go, Walk out the door   
Just turn around Now, you're not welcome anymore" he reached for a button and instantly Duo and Wu Fei appeared in tuxes as well.   
"Wha?!! What the.. AHHH!!" Duo screamed as suddenly he saw Deathscythe in the corner. Wu fei let out a wild, girlish wail as he saw Altron suddenly jump into the fray doing strange, frightening dance moves.   
"Oh not I, I will survive!!" Heero chimed as he began boogi-ing. The Gundams started following his moves until the floor began to shake. At about that time Deathscythe and Altron were both doing the hand-from-hip-to-pointing-whateveritis while Wing Zero had begun to do the v-eye dance move.   
"Hellp!!" Wu Fei screamed as he was suddenly picked up by his Gundam and tossed onto the dance floor. Duo joined him, a look of pure fear on his face.

" Well now go, Walk out the door!!" Heero continued to sing as Wu Fei and Duo were ducking shots from the Gundams and trying to pull off their outfits. Just as it seemed it couldn't get any worse, Sandrock and Heavyarms joined in and began to play old BeeGees noises.   
Trowa's face turned into one of fear. Quatre, who was still being protected from the awful images began to gulp. He opened one eye and almost fainted from the shock.   
"Just turn around, Now, you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one, Who tried to break me with desire?"   
Just then a red tuxedo appeared on Trowa. He let out a small, un-Trowa-ish "Help." as he was picked up by Heavyarms and sent to join the dancing trio.. erm, quartet!! Duo was curled up in a tight ball on the floor while Wu Fei was sitting, sucking his thumb and begging for his mommy. All the while, Heero sat there dancing around and singing as the Gundams continued their weird programmed dance.   
Quatre stood there, shaking and hoping Heero didn't see him. He'd never seen anything, (except for Dorothy's eyebrows) which brought so much fear. He could only imagine the emotional scarring which would be going on in the morning.   
"Did you think I'd crumple? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh not I, I will survive" Heero kept singing and throwing glares at anyone that wasn't dancing. Wu Fei, Duo, and Trowa had come close to tears.   
"HEEELLLLPPPP!!" they all yelled in unison as the Gundams suddenly began to do flips and spins to the music.   
"I know I'll be alive, I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give" Disco balls rolled around *supplied graciously by Wing Zero* as the lights flickered.   
This was too much. Quatre ran from the room as he was suddenly wearing a blue tuxedo. He was lifted by Sandrock, and struggled to fight being set on the ground.   
"I will survive, I will survive Yeah, yeah" Heero kept singing as he suddenly began to do weird dance moves which I can't even describe, as the other Gundam boys watched in horror and kept dancing.

Just then, there was a loud boom echoing through the room.   
A missile hit the hidden stereo system in the back and suddenly the music player exploded into a thousand pieces. The Gundams suddenly snapped back to their places, no longer dancing. The psychadelic look faded from Heero's eyes and he fainted.   
"THE 80s WERE BETTER!!" Zechs yelled from the stairs, his hair big and poofy and crimped, his jeans full of holes.

*************************************************************************************

*phew* After all that sad stuff, I was in the mood for humor. I do have other projects I'm working on, but I don't know when and if I'll get them up or not.. "Only time will tell".   
And once again, THANKS to everyone who has reviewed my other fics.. I really appreciate it and I could take up a coupla lines writing all your names down but you don't want that, do ya? Heh heh..


End file.
